High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) is a technology which offers high speed downlink data service for multi-users and is suitable for the services with a lot of downloaded information, such as multimedia, Internet etc. HSDPA introduces a new transmission channel, i.e. High Speed Downlink Shared Channel (HS-DSCH), in which, time division multiplexing is used for the users to share the downlink code resources and power resources. This structure is adapted for burst packet data service. Downlink physics channel HS-SCCH (High Speed Shared Control Channel) is used to carry the physical layer control signaling for decoding in HS-DSCH. By reading out the information in HS-SCCH, user equipment (UE) can find HS-DSCH resources configured for the UE according to the physical layer information such as the assigned code channel, timeslot and modulation mode, meanwhile, UE feeds back the channel quality indicator (CQI) and data block decoding information (Ack/Nack) of the HS-DSCH by sending HS-SICH (High Speed Shared Information Channel) to Node B.
According to 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) protocol, the HS-SCCH and the HS-SICH that Node B assigns to the UE always appear in pair. Node B may assign 1 to 4 HS-SCCH physical channels to the UE, correspondingly, it also assigns 1 to 4 HS-SICH physical channels to the UE. All the HS-SCCHs assigned for one UE are called as a HS-SCCH set, and correspondingly, there is a HS-SICH set. The UE can use only one HS-SCCH in the set and one corresponding HS-SICH at a time point of TTI (Transmit Time Interval).
TDD system includes HCR TDD and LCR TDD. HCR TDD is a TDD that has high chip rate, the chip rate is 3.84 Mcps; LCR TDD is a TDD that has low chip rate, and the chip rate is 1.28 Mcps, which is TD-SCDMA (Time Division Code Division Multiple Access). In these two types of TDD systems, both the HS-SICH that Node B sends to UE and the corresponding HS-SCCH that Node B sends to UE need power control. Both the power control of HS-SICH performed by UE and the power control of HS-SCCH performed by Node B include open-loop power control and close-loop power control.
In these two types of TDD systems, the processes of HS-SICH close-loop power control are the same, yet the parameters configured are different; the calculation methods of HS-SICH open-loop power control are different; the processes of HS-SCCH open-loop and close-loop power control are the same, both are implemented by Node B independently.
The open-loop power control is used in the process that the UE initially sends the power value of HS-SICH and the process that Node B initially sends the power value of HS-SCCH; whereafter, when UE receives the subsequent HS-SCCH and Node B receives the subsequent HS-SICH fed back, the close-loop power control will be applied, and TPC (Transmit Power Control) parameters carried on the HS-SCCH and HS-SICH will be used to adjust the close-loop transmit power.
The initial HS-SICH transmit power calculated by the UE is used for open-loop power control. According to 3GPP protocol, the principles of the HS-SICH open-loop power control of the two types of TDD systems are the same, but their calculation formulae are different, which can be specified as follows:
in LCR-TDD system, the formula for UE calculating the initial HS-SICH transmit power is:PHS-SICH=PRXHS-SICH+LPCCPCH 
wherein,
PHS-SICH is the transmit power (dBm);
PRXHS-SICH is the desired HS-SICH receiving power received by UE, which is notified by the higher layer to the UE through the information element “Downlink HS-PDSCH Information” in RRC protocol;
LPCCPCH is the compensation value of UE measurement, which the UE can get by reading out the information element “Primary CCPCH Tx Power” in system message block 5 or 6, or is notified by the higher layer to the UE through the information element “Uplink DPCH Power Control info” in RRC protocol.
In HCR TDD system, the formula for UE calculating the initial HS-SICH transmit power is:PHS-SICH=αLPCCPCH+(1−α)L0+IBTS+SIRTARGET+HS-SICH Constant value
wherein:
L0 is the long-term average value of path loss;
α is the weighting parameter;
IBTS is the interference signal power at the base station receiver;
SIRTARGET is the target Signal Noise Ratio (dB), which is notified by the higher layer to the UE through the information element “HS-SICH Power Control Info” in RRC protocol;
HS-SICH Constant value is a value assigned by the higher layer through the information element “HS-SICH Constant value” in RRC protocol.
However, the method for implementing power control of HS-SCCH by Node B is not provided in 3GPP protocol, for example, 3GPP protocol does not specify how the Node B calculates and generates TPC used for adjusting the uplink HS-SICH close-loop power control, or the TPC parameter is carried on the HS-SCCH and sent to UE.
In addition, although 3GPP protocol offers the method for UE calculating the initial HS-SICH transmit power, yet some parameters are uniformly configured for the whole HS-SCCH set and the whole HS-SICH set, while some others are individually configured for each HS-SCCH and each HS-SICH in the HS-SCCH set and the HS-SICH set, causing the configuration of parameters related to power control to be inaccurate.